Juguemos
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Ino vive una gran aventura sexual con un chico que la tiene vuelta una loca, pero en el acto sera descubierta por quien menos lo espera, en uno de sus juegos se revelara el motivo por el que lo hizo, terminando en una situacion algo divertida, pésimo summary, no esta tan mal como suena, denle una oportunidad no les tomara mucho tiempo. LEMON


**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Advertencia: lenguaje inapropiado para personas sensibles on que no gusten del lemon.**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, cielo despejado y una brisa fresca hacia felices a todos los habitantes de Konoha, las aves revoloteaban de un lado a otro mientras cantaban alegres, la aldea estaba en calma, bueno, no toda la aldea, pues en cierto lugar las cosas estaban subiendo de tono haciendo sentir un calor en dicho lugar, ese lugar no era otro que la residencia de Ino Yamanaka, en la habitación de la joven había sido aplicado un jutsu de barrera, dicho jutsu solo impedía la salida de sonido proveniente de la habitación, dentro de esta la joven de larga y rubia cabellera llacía sobre la cama con solo un sostén de encajes rojos y una ligera, por no decir diminuta tanga del mismo material, poco a poco una silueta delgada se coloco de pie frente a la cama, la forma de su cuerpo y su corta melena dejaba mas que claro que se trataba de un hombre joven de no mas de 20 años, este se inclino poco a poco sobre su cuerpo deslizando sus manos por las suaves piernas de la rubia en un suave y delicado toque, un escalofrío paso por el cuerpo de l chica dejando en evidencia su visible nerviosismo, esto hizo que en el rostro del chico se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro para después comenzara a marcar un camino de besos húmedos a través del cuerpo, mas específicamente en los lugares que había acariciado con sus dedos, haciendo parecer que este ultimo solo había sido para preparar "terreno".

–Preciosa –le miro de manera seductora– ¿te he dicho alguna vez que tienes unas piernas preciosas preciosas?

–mmm... n-no –mordió su labio inferior por los toques– c-creo que no lo habías dicho. –¿enserio? –con sus labios llevo las caricias hasta su cadera– pues que idiota soy, debí mencionarlo antes.

–N-no sigas –con sus manos trato de cubrir aquella zona en su entrepierna– allí no, por favor.

–Ino, hermosa, no es correcto negarle la comida al hambriento –llevo su rostro hasta esa zona que la rubia trataba de cubrir– solo sera un poco.

–Es vergonzoso –el chico comenzó a retirar las delgadas manos de la joven de esa zona–

–Solo sera un poco cariño, lo prometo –cerro sus ojos y degustó aquel olor que emanaba de la rubia– hmm... olor a rosas, es delicioso, pero no tanto como tu olor natural.

Ino cerro los ojos, no quería pensar en nada, solo deseaba dejarse llevar por sus mas bajos instintos, pues en el fondo sabia que todo lo que estaba pasando era también lo que ella, en el fondo, deseaba, pues de no ser así, el joven no estaría justo ahora entre sus piernas, pudo sentir un delicado toque en el área del pubis, las manos se deslizaron por sus caderas hasta llegar a los glúteos, allí ella levanto un poco sus caderas para que él lograra retirar la delgada tela que justo ahora le estorbaba, al bajar con lentitud la delgada tanga, propiciaba con sus dedos una suave caricia por donde esta pasaba, hizo un movimiento con su lengua que asemejaba el de un gato al relamerse los bigotes, se coloco de una manera mas cómoda, dirijo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la joven Yamanaka, allí con ayuda de su dedo índice y pulgar, separo los labios vaginales que cubrían aquel delicado y rosado botón, que al toque de unas manos expertas, podría llevarla al cielo en un solo instante, con la mano libre decidió que seria bueno inspeccionar un poco mas, con ayuda de el dedo índice, recorrió desde la húmeda cavidad vaginal hasta el endurecido clítoris provocando en la rubia unos calurosos gemidos, mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas aumentaban de color.

–Vaya hermosa, si que estas húmeda –observo con detenimiento aquel líquido en su dedo dejado por el recorrido en aquella zona– apuesto a que sabe delicioso.

–No por favor, eso no –Lo siento cariño, pero la idea es tentadora y no puedo resistirlo –lamió su dedo de la forma mas pervertido y subjetiva posible- lo sabia nena, tienes un sabor dulce y delicado, realmente delicioso.

–Eres un pervertido –Vamos Ino, solo me gusta ser honesto con lo que pienso –acerco su rostro a los labios vaginales y allí deposito un suave beso- Pero aún hay algo que me estorba, ese hermoso sostén no me deja deleitarme con tus hermosos pechos.

–No vayas a romperlo, es mi favorito –mordió su ya hinchado labio inferior y retiro sus manos en seña de autorización–

–Jamas lo haría, luces preciosa con el -acerco sus manos con lentitud y comenzó a quitarlo– seguramente que sin el, te vez aun mejor.

Con mucha agilidad retiro aquella roja prenda que cubría los senos de la joven, lo lanzo a un lado de la cama y sonrió al haber logrado su a comedido, comenzó a moverse hasta quedar de frente al delicado rostro de Ino, retiro un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre sus mejillas, le sonrió de forma dulce y unió sus labios en un húmedo y largo beso, jugaron con sus lenguas y ella mordió el labio inferior de su joven amante de manera erótica, rompieron el beso para que el joven comenzara a darle atención al blanco cuello de la rubia, besos húmedos, lamidas y unas leves mordidas fueron parte de la atencion que pudo recibir la joiven en esa zona, con sus manos recorrió el majestuoso cuerpo de la joven Yamanaka , acaricio desde las piernas hasta el par de montículos que se elevaban al compas de su agitada respiración, movio con gentileza sus pulgares hasta llegar a tocar los rosados y erectos pezones de la chica, no conforme y al descubrir que besta era una zona erógena comenzó a pellizcarlos y tirar de ellos.

—tienes unos pechos hermosos en verdad, y unos pezones excitantes

—Hmmm... No los apretes.

—Vamos Ino, solo dejate llevar, tu rostro y tus gemidos me dicen que te gusta.

—No es cierto -coloco sus manos sobre las del joven y junto a el acaricio sus senos-

—Eres una chica mentirosa, se que disfrutas cuando toco tus pechos, o cuando apreto tu trasero sin verguenza alguna -se acerco a su oido y mordió su lobulo- te encanta que sea yo quien te toque

-Estás imaginandotenm cosas

—No me imagino nada, es solo que tu no lo aceptas.

Una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro al no recibir respuesta alguna de la dama que gemía de placer placer por cada roce de su piel, él sabia que ella era una chica orgullosa, pero tampoco es como que le importase mucho a él, se encargaría de hacerle suplicar por mas, de eso estaba seguro, tomó uno de los duros pezones en sus labios y comenzó a morder y lamer, los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar, disfrutaba de sobremanera de las atenciones que el joven le brindaba, cada rose de su húmeda lengua era la mas erótica caricia jamas recibida, despues de haberse divertido con los pechos de esta, comenzó un camino con la punta de la lengua, al llegar al vientre de la rubia comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos y leves mordidas, ella por su parte aun no se recuperaba de las sensaciones provocadas por cada carici, por Kami, que el hombre le estaba besando hasta la sombra, cansada de esperar y en una situacion en la que se encontraba por demas excitada, decidió que era hora de que aquel tipo le demostrara que tanto la deseaba, no podia esperar mas.

—Hazme tuya -se sentó en la cama y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su joven amante -

—Sera un placer preciosa

La recostó en la cama mientras ella abría sus piernas para que este pudiese acomodarse entre ellas, se besaron de una manera por demas apasionada, él le acariciaba el cuerpo mientras ella le daba una traviesa nalgada, tomo las piernas de la chica y las coloco sobre sus hombros, separo los labios vaginales con sus dedos para lograr ver el tesoro oculto entre sus piernas, el tesoro con el que iba a deleitarse, lo que para el era la gloria, acaricio el trasero de uno y con su pulgar presiono su erecto clítoris probando que su cuerpo temblase y un caluroso gemido escapara de sus labios, sonrió satisfecho, se acomodó en la estrecha entrada y la penetró con fuerza, sin mesura ni miramientos, se detuvo donde sus testículos chocaron con el redondo trasero, salio de manera lenta que parecia una tortura, nuevamente la embistió con fuerza provocándole los mas calientes y hermosos gemidos que él jamas habia escuchado.

—Mueve dentro cariño -menciono suplicante entre gemidos-

—Si hermosa, lo que pidas -movió su pelvis de forma circular mientras le embestía con fuerza- uno, eres deliciosa.

—¡HAAAA! ¡SI! No te detengas -se acomodo de forma que pudiera sostener su peso con sus codos- más, más, más rapido cariño.

—Oh si preciosa, pide más

—si, si, asi cariño, me encanta, no te detengas

Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, beso los labios de la rubia tratando de ahogar los gemidos de ambos, sintio las paredes vaginales de la joven contraerse y supo que el orgasmo llegaria, se separo un poco sin dejar de penetrarla o bajar lsa fuerza y velocidad, con su mano acaricio aquel rosado botón provocándole en el proceso espasmos y fuertes gemidos, separó un poco mas las piernas de la joven, esperaba con ancias que llegara a su orgasmo para que el pudiese deleitarse al ver los jugos de ella salir con fuerza de su delgado cuerpo, el orgasmo de la yamanaka no demoro en llegar y el fue testigo de semejante acto divino según el, las piernas de ella temblaron mientras el miraba emocionado el espectáculo, en sus ojos dos brillantes estrellas aparecieron, sonrio casi de manera inconsciente y se maravillo con la vista, lo cual lo dejo como un hombre por demas pervertida, pero ¿acaso no era eso lo que el era?, claro que si, el era un putopervertido y de los de cuidado.

—No mires pervertido –ino tenia el rostro sonrojado mientras trataba de cubrir su cuerpo-

—es hermoso, una hermosa vista -vaya que era prervertido-

Se acerco a ella y beso sus labios, se sentia feliz pero no liberado, pues el aun no alcanzaba el orgasmo, mientras jugaba con la lengua de su compañera la tomo por la cintura con firmeza pero sin llegar a la brusquedad, rompio aquel humedo beso y la coloco boca abajo en la cama, el se poso sobre ella como si estuviese montado en ese blanco trasero, se coloco en una posicion correcta por debajo de las nalgas de la chica, con sus manos palmeo el trasero y separo las nalgas para poder ver su "glorioso" objetivo, hizo que ella levantara un poco el trasero y cuando estuvo a la altura correcta no dudo ni un segundo en penetrarle con fuerza, la pobre chica no lo vio venir, dio un grito y apreto con fuerzas las sábanas, el hombre sentia que estaba en el paraiso, se recostó un poco mas sobre ella y siguio con su ardua labor.

—Ahh mas des-despacio -con sus manos separaba sus nalgas para mejor acceso haciendo que sus súplicas no fuesen tomadas en serio-

—vamos nena, hazme llegar al cielo -su cara mostraba que estaba más cerca del orgasmo de lo que penssbs- si ino

Siguio con las penetraciones rapidas y profundas, disfrutaba de los gemidos, la calidez Del cuerpo de la joven, los gemidos y los besos, una corriente electrica inundo su ser, desde las espina dorsal hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro, un segundo orgasmo llego al cuerpo de la yamanaka, mas fuerte aun que el primero, los espasmos llegaron apretando aun mas el miembro del chico, querida verla correrse dd nuevo, en verdad que le daba morbo, pero correrse dentro de ella sonaba un poco mas tentador, penetro con mayor profundidad y el orgasmo lo alcanzo, sintio que desfalleceria pero sun asi no dejo de moverse, se derramo en el interior de ella mientras esta trataba de controlar su respiracion, se recostaron el la cama luego de tanto agetreo, ella se sabrazo a su pecho y el gustoso la acepto.

—Eres realmente increible

—tambien lo disfrute, pero ls proxima vez sere yo quien mande -lo miro con diversion-

—tal vez lo considere preciosa

—yo quiero llevar el control, eso es un hecho

—No te Confíes tanto linda, debo castigarte por haberme mojado con tu orgasmo

—si terminaste mojado fue por mirón -le dio un beso en los labios y sonrio-

Mientras la joven pareja llacia desnuda en la cama platicando sin que ninguno lo notara la puerta de la habitacion se abrió, y un joven de piel palida, ojos negros, cabellos lacios y de complexión delgada miraba la escena sin expresión alguna en su pálido rostros, una caja de chocolates que sostenía en sus manos callo al suelo llamando la atencion de los amantes, ese chico era Sai, novio y prometido de Ino, los jovenes en la cama se quedaron estáticos, era logico que alguien pudiese entrar, despues de todo la barrera era solo para el sonido.

—¡SAI! -ino le miró avergonzada mientras trataba de cubrirse con las sabanas-

—¿tu... Te enrollaste con él ? -la miro con confusión -

—yo... Yo solo estaba de paso, ya me iba -el chico tomo su ropa y salio por la ventana-

—tú me engañaste, como te atreviste -su voz denotaba que estaba furioso-

—Sai, no, yo no quería

—... -sai desapareció en una nube de humo sin responder nada-

Ino miro al principio confundida, pero despues de unos segundos comenzó a reirse mas y mas sobre la cama, no pensó ni en vestirse, ella solo queria reirse, pasaron menos de 5 minutos cuando de nuevo, Sai apareció en la puerta de la habitación con la ropa que el otro chico se llevo en brazos puesta.

—¿como lo hice hermosa? -pregunto el chico con su tipica sonrisa- ¿de que te ríes?

—Bueno, hacer el amor te salió perfecto amor, -controlo su risa y se acercó a el aun desnuda- pero tu clon de sombras se esfumó enseguida

—Lo siento -la abrazo por la cintura- no pude mantenerlo mucho tiempo

—pero mas importante que un clon, amor, ¿aprendiste algo sobre la ira o el miedo?

—No mucho -le dio un corto beso en los labios y la abrazo- pero tu idea de ser el amante y el traicionado a la vez fue buena, deberiamos repetirlo en estos dias.

—Yo encantada -Sai la tomo en brazos y se recostaron en la cama- todo sea por ti.

—Gracias preciosa, te amo

—Te amo mi inexpresivo prometido.

No era que en verdad ino haya engañado a Sai, solo que ella queria enseñarle a el sobre esos sentimientos y tal vez asi dejase de hacer enojar a mas de uno, sobre todo al pobre de Naruto que aun estando casado y evidentemente feliz con Hinata el no dejaba de molestarlo, Naruto ya ni queria ir de misiones por miedo a que alguien intentase robarle a su esposa, todo por las bromas que le hacia Sai, es por eso que planearon o ella planeo esos juegos, claro que sin perder los gustos y morbosidades de sai, pues ella lo amaba con todo eso, tal vez era verdad lo que decia Naruto, Sai es un pervertido, pero mientras ella sea la unica victima de sus perversiones no habia problema, es por eso que ella se empeñaba en enseñarle sa su amado prometido sobre sentimientos, aunque seamos sinceros, ella era feliz de que el no aprendiera, asi ella podria seguir con sus juegos, todo sea por su prometido, me pregunto ¿cual será su proximo juego? Seguro que sera uno muy pervertido.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, regalen me un review y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
